Drácula Style Twilight
by MysticalRosalie
Summary: La historia de Dracula clasica cambiada al estilo Twilight. (Se ha cambiado la historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Drácula: Aro Vulturi**

**Lucy Westenra: Rosalie Hale**

**Arthur Holmwood: Royce King II**

**Abraham Van Helsing: Carlisle Cullen**

**Mina Harker: Alice Whitlock**

**Jonathan Harker: Jasper Whitlock**

**John Seward: Edward Masen**

**Renfield: Bella Swan**

**Los demas personajes que salgan son o inventados por mi o de la historia de Twilight. Y por supuesto tla mayoría los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa SM.**

**Chapter 1:**

La mañana era muy lluviosa y los dos pretendientes de Rosalie Hale, la chica más codiciada de la ciudad,esperaban bajo la lluvia en la puerta de su mansión.

Charles Hale abrió la puerta y los encontró allí, empapados.

-Vamos entrad caballeros mi hija ya esta preparada para elegir.-Dijo Charles mientras conducía a los caballerosa la sala donde estaba Rosalie.

Rosalie era hermosa, sus cabellos dorados le caian en cascada sobre su espalda y su pálida piel pareciaporcelana por lo que a diario iban pretendientes a su mansión, pero antes de que ella los pudiera ver su padredecidia quien se presentaria ante su hija, hoy era el día definitivo, hoy eligiría a quien sería su futuro marido, Royce King II o Edward Masen, ambos herederos de una gran fortuna.

Ambos hombres se quedaron asombrados al verla, siempre la veían en la lejanía pero nunca tan de cerca.

-Encantada caballeros la ver-Comenzó Rosalie.

-Encantado señorita Hale, es un placer verla a usted y a su deslumbrante hermosura, dejeme decirle que hoyluce increíblemente bien y aunque no creo que sea posible junto con la joyas y los vestidos que le podríaregalar podría incluso parecer más hermosa.-Interrumpió Royce dándole una rosa roja.

-Bueno por lo que veo el caballero King le ha dicho todo lo que yo le iba a decir pero quiero decirle que no creoque ninguna joya que le regale pueda aumentar su hermosura más, salvo esta.-Dijo Edward entregándole un collar repleto de zafiros.

-Déjenme unos momentos para recapacitar sus proposiciones con mi amiga.-Se excusó Rosalie dejando la sala.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Alice, su mejor amiga y sirvienta, se la encontró sentada en la cama como se la esperaba y le contó todo lo acontecido.

-Elige a Edward ¡Te dará un collar de zafiro! Ya quisiera que Jasper me regalara un collar de zafiros pero es tan pobre.-Contestó Alice.

-Lo se, pero Royce es tan apuesto...-Contestó Rosalie.

-Mi hermano Emmett también es apuesto y no te quieres casar con el.-Dijo Alice enfadada. Emmett era su hermano y tambien era sirviente.

-Ya sabes como es mi padre Alice, sabes que Royce tiene mucho mas dinero que Emmett.-Dijo Rosalie apenada. Emmett y Rosalie tuvieron una aventura pero su padre los descubrió.

-Bueno veo que realmente te gusto Royce, ve y cuéntale tu opinión.-Dijo Alice.

Rosalie asintió y se fue a la sala donde estaban los dos pretendientes.

-Señores he decidido, y me casaré con el señor King.-Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa.

-¡Espléndido Rosalie! Ire hasta mi castillo por unos meses y vendrá conmigo, mi padre se pondra eufórico.-Contestó Royce entusiasmado.

-Lo siento señor Masen la mujer que decida casarse con usted será muy afortunada.- Dijo Rosalie a Edward que ahora la miraba apenado.

-Bien señor Masen ya ha escuchado ya se puede ir.-Dijo Charles.

Edward asintió y se marchó.

-¡Criado! ¿Donde está el criado?-Gritó Royce.

Emmett apareció en la sala asfixiado por correr hasta allí.

-¡Emmett! Estás despedido, el prometido de Rosalie.-Dijo haciendo enfásis en eso último-te ha llamado dosveces.-Dijo enfadado Charles.

-Lo siento yo... lo siento señor no volverá a pasar.-Dijo Emmett mirando las manos de Royce y Rosalie entrelazadas.

-¡Me da igual, estás despedido!-Gritó Charles.

-¡No!-Gritó Rosalie.-Solo a llegado tarde hoy padre, nunca llega tarde sería una injusticia y ahora que Alice esta casada tiene que pagarse el solo las cosas ten piedad con el.-Dijo más tranquila al ver que todos la miraban asombrados.

-Da igual señorita Rosalie yo solo estoy aquí para servirles y ahora que esta usted prometida con el señor King no creo que su padre necesite tantos criados para una sola persona.-Dijo Emmett con dureza en la voz.

-No se atreva a hablarle de esa forma a mi prometida o yo mismo me encargare de que no pueda volver a utilizar las manos.-Gritó Royce.

Alice al escuchar los gritos fue hasta la sala.

-Emmett se disculpara ante la señorita Rosalie y ante Royce pero por favor señor Hale no lo despida no tiene ni para comer.-Suplicó Alice al ver que iban a despedir a su hermano.

-Te quedarás, pero limpiaras antes el cuarto de invitados y el desván, no sin antes hacer lo que el señor King le mande.-Dijo Charles.

-Oh, Charles digame Royce ya mismo seremos familia.-Dijo Royce con una sonrisa.-Bueno tu, Emmett creo, ayuda a mi querida prometida a hacer las maletas.-Siguió Royce.

Emmett asintió y fue hasta la habitación de Rosalie con ella.

-¿Recuerdas lo que hacíamos en esta habitación Rosalie?.-Dijo Emmett.-¿Y en esta cama?

-Emmett ahora estoy prometida con Royce, como te interpongas o causes cualquier escándalo me encargaré de que vivas en la parte mas baja de la ciudad de la forma mas miserable que te puedas imaginar ahora haz tu trabajo y sírveme.-Dijo Rosalie con frialdad.

-Claro que sí, espero que no le importune más mi presencia, nunca más pensare en usted ni en su hermosura aunque vea eso imposible, porque es la criatura mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto y la amo con cada milímetro de mi pobre y miserable corazón y por eso haré lo que usted me pida, espero que el señor King la trate con el mayor amor del mundo y le de todo lo que desee cosa que yo no puedo hacer y deseo que sepa que siempre la amaré no importa lo que pase, siempre será la mujer de la que me enamoré por primera vez.-Dijo Emmett con los ojos llorosos.

Una lágrima escapó de los azules ojos de Rosalie

-Espero que así sea.-Dijo Rosalie con la voz quebrada.

Estuvieron todo el tiempo en silencio y cuando bajaron ya Royce estaba frente al coche de caballos. En la puerta estaba Alice.

-Haces lo correcto amiga, no te preocupes te veo en unos meses, te quiero.-Dijo Alice dando un abrazo a Rosalie.

-Cuida de él Alice, sabes que siempre lo amaré pero el no puede saberlo haría lo imposible por encontrarme, es mejor que crea que no lo amo.-Susurro Rosalie aun abrazada a Alice.

-Lo haré.-Contestó.

Rosalie salió y se montó en el coche que la llevaría a ver su futura casa y futura vida alejada de su amado.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Rosalie quedó asombrada, era más grande que la suya y el mobiliario parecía de mas valor.

-Rosalie, amor vamos a buscar a mi padre, esta enfermo pero no es contagioso, no te asustes.-Dijo Royce cogiendo a Rosalie de la mano.

Cuando llegaron su padre Royce King I estaba en la cama, era un hombre no muy mayor de edad por lo que confundia que estuviera tan enfermo.

-Padre, esta es Rosalie mi prometida.-Dijo Royce II con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Oh, Cielo Santo no me puedo creer que con una simple rosa te haya conquistado.-Dijo Royce I con desgana.

Rosalie miro a Royce II preocupada por lo que había dicho el padre de este.

-Lo siento querida padre tiene cambios de humor repentinos volvamos más tarde y verás como habrá mejorado.-Dijo Royce II intentando tranquilizar a Rosalie.

Salieron de la habitación y fueron a la que dentro de poco ocuparían como matrimonio.

-Dios mio! ¡Royce es hermosa!.-Dijo Rosalie volviéndose a Royce y besándolo.

-Me alegro de que te guste querida porque aquí te convertirás en una mujer gracias a mi.-Rosalie sabía a que se refería Royce al decir eso y también sabia que no sería el que le quitaría la virginidad por ese fue Emmett en uno de sus encuentros tiempo atrás.

Rosalie se pusó nerviosa ante sus palabras.

-Tranquila cielo lo haré con cuidado no tienes por qué preocuparte.-Dijo Royce tratando de tranquilizarla.-Pero bueno esta no será nuestra habitación hasta que nos casemos, por ahora dormirás en otra, compartiremos cama después de casados, como la Iglesia indica.-Dijo Royce cogiendo a Rosalie por la cintura.

Rosalie asintió aun preocupada.

En la mansión Hale cuando Emmett terminó de limpiar el desván fue a la habitación de Alice y la encontró cosiendo un nuevo vestido. A Alice le encantaba diseñar vestidos y siempre que podía hacía uno nuevo, pero este era diferente, era blanco, como un vestido de novia.

-Alice, ¿Se puede saber para qué es ese vestido?.- Preguntó Emmett asustado de escuchar la respuesta.

-Es para Rosalie en el día de su boda.-Dijo Alice entusiasmada.

-Alice sabes que ese ricachón le comprará seguramente el vestido más caro de toda la ciudad, por no decir que le comprara el más caro de Paris o Italia o un lugar de ese tipo.-Dijo Emmett recordando con asco la cara de Royce.

-A ella le encantan los vestidos que diseño y sabes que la mayoría de los vestidos que se pone son hechos por mi y en particular le encanto el de mi boda.-Dijo Alice un poco enfadada.

-¡ALICE SABES QUE SE MUDARÁ Y NO QUERRÁ SABER NADA DE NOSOTROS NUNCA MÁS ELLA ES ASÍ HACE QUE LA AMES CON TODO TU CORAZÓN Y DESPUÉS TE DEJA, ES UNA ARPÍA!-Gritó Emmett enfurecido.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MEJOR AMIGA, SE QUE TE PONES ASÍ PORQUE LA AMAS Y NO LO NIEGUES PORQUE TE ESCUCHE HABLANDO CON ELLA ANTES DE IRSE.-Gritó Alice aún más fuerte.-Y DA GRACIAS A QUE CHARLES NO ESTÁ AQUÍ PORQUE SINO YA NOS HABRÍA ECHADO COMO CASI HACE HOY CONTIGO SI NO HUBIERA SIDO POR MI Y POR ROSALIE.-Siguió Alice.

-NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ELLA.-Gritó Emmett.

-Emmett se como te sientes, mi marido esta en otra ciudad sirviendo a otra mansión y me siento mal aun sabiendo que me pertenece, pero por otra parte no me puedo imaginar el dolor que sientes porque ella ya ni siquiera te pertenece, se que ella te sigue amando y que si a su padre no le importara el dinero se hubiera casado contigo hace mucho tiempo, pero a su padre si que le importa el dinero, y mucho, te quiero Emmett y no soporto verte así, yo también la he perdido Emmett, es mi mejor amiga.-Dijo Alice apenada.

-Alice no se que hacer no me la logro sacar de la cabeza, recuerdo perfectamente el día que la desvirgué ella estaba tan asustada... y lo que no sabía es que yo también era virgen.-Dijo Emmett recordando.

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí esta noche? Y ayúdame con el vestido anda tengo un plan y si sale bien puede que este sea el vestido que se ponga para su boda, pero contigo. Dijo Alice.

Emmett asintió entusiasmado.

En la mansión King ya era la hora de la cena y todos estaban abajo esperando a que bajara Royce y Rosalie.

-Estoy tan entusiasmado de ver a la señorita Hale.-Dijo Royce King I a su mujer Helen King.

Royce II bajó.

-Rosalie bajará en unos momentos.-Dijo Royce felizmente.

-Es la primera vez que veo a nuestro hijo tan feliz.-Dijo la Helen a Royce I.

Cuando Rosalie bajó todos se quedaron asombrados, estaba deslumbrante era uno de los vestidos que le había hecho Alice y su cabello caia sobre el corsé rosa pastel que llevaba.

-Rosalie amor estas hermosa.-Exclamó Royce asombrado mientras cogía a Rosalie de la mano.

-La hermosura mata a veces.-Dijo Carlisle el médico de la familia.

-Olvida a Carlisle cielo en vez de ser el médico deberia de ser el paciente.-Dijo Royce.-Bueno te presentaré, el es Carlisle Cullen el médico de la familia, la mujer de al lado es Esme Cullen su mujer, Bella Swan es la sirvienta oficial solo tenemos a una porque el hecho de que este viviendo aquí ya es un gasto grandisímo a veces necesita tirones de oreja pero es de ayuda cuando se necesita, el es Jasper Whitlock cocinero oficial, mis hermanos pequeños, John, Mary, Jack y Elizabeth junto con mis padres Helen y Royce King.-Dijo Royce.

Rosalie conocía a Jasper por supuesto, era el marido de su mejor amiga pero vió mejor no decir nada por el momento, sobre todo por la mirada asesina que Bella, la sirvienta le estaba echando.

-Encantado Rosalie.- Dijo Jack seductivamente.

-Igualmente.-Dijo Rosalie incómoda.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas.

-Cariño me voy con John, Mary y Elizabeth al mercado no tardare.-Dijó Royce cuando ya solo quedaban el Rosalie, sus hermanos y la criada.

-Esta bien no tardes, te quiero.-Contestó Rosalie.

Rosalie quedó con Jack y Bella sola, cosa que no le gustaba.

-Hey Rosalie quieres dar una vuelta al jardín, te enseñaré algo importante que mi hermano no te habrá enseñado.

Rosalie asintió un poco insegura y fue con él.

-Bien Rosalie lo que quería enseñarte es esto.-En ese momento salió Bella de atrás y la agarró.

Jack se sacó sus partes dejando a Rosalie perpleja por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿SABES RAMERA? YO PENSABA CASARME CON ROYCE, Y AHORA VIENES TU DE ESA CIUDAD A ROMPERLO TODO?.-Gritó agresivamente Bella mientras le desabrochaba el corset a Rosalie mientras esta asustada intentaba poder escapar.

-Y yo bueno yo quiero desvirgar a alguien ¿sabes? Y creo que vas a ser tu.-Dijo Jack.

-Tu hermano se dará cuenta..-Dijo Rosalie mientras lloraba.

-Pues eso es lo que queremos cuando vea que no eres virgen se enfadara creyendo que le fuiste infiel y se irá con Bella.-Contestó Jack.

-Por favor me iré pero no me hagáis nada por favor.-Suplicó Rosalie entre lágrimas.

Hicieron oídos sordos y cuando Bella dejó completamente desnuda a Rosalie empezaron a hacerla sufrir pellizcándole los pezones y sus partes genitales, cuando Jack entró en ella se dio cuenta de que no era virgen y empezó a reir.

Mientras Royce entraba con sus hermanos al escuchar que su hermano menor seguía despierto fue a ver que pasaba y al escuchar a Rosalie gritar fue corriendo.

Cuando llegó no pudo creer la escena que veía y fue directamente hacía su hermano y empezó a propinarle golpes en el estómago y en la cara mientras Bella intentaba quitarlo. Cuando por fin lo dejó inconsciente fue hasta Bella que intentó escapar y siendo imposible para ella quedó rendida, al escuchar tanto alboroto abajo Carlisle y su esposa bajaron y se encontraron con Rosalie llorando en brazos de Royce y a Jack inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Pero que ha pasado?.-Dijo Carlisle estupefacto.

-Ese miserable al que llaman mi hermano ha violado a mi prometida.-Dijo Royce con lágrimas en los ojos.

Esme fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Rosalie.

-Vamos querida te llevaré a mi habitación ponte esto por encima.-Dijo dandole una sábana.

Esme se llevó a Rosalie a la habitación que compartía con Carlisle, mientras Carlisle curaba los puños de Royce que sangraban de los puñetazos que propinó a su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y vieron a Jack marcharse de la mansión con maletas.

-¿Hijo mio a donde vas?.-Pregunto Helen.

-Madre me voy de aquí, quiero viajar, ver mundo.-Mintió Jack todos acordaron no hablarle a nadie de lo sucedido ya que humillaba a cada uno de los afectados.

-Pero no puedes.-Dijo Helen con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento.-Dijo Jack cortante y dicho esto se fue.

-¡BELLA! ¿DONDE ESTA BELLA?.-Gritó Helen.

-Madre pillé a Bella robando algunas de tus figuras de porcelana por lo que la eché de la casa.-Dijo Royce apenado por ver a su madre de esa manera.

-Dos perdidas en un día... ¿Dónde está Rosalie querido?.-Pregunto Helen al ver que estaban todos menos ella.

-Ella ha pasado mala noche madre, y esta un poco indispuesta, seguro que para mañana ya estará mejor.-Contestó Royce.

La noche llegó a la mansión y Rosalie estaba en su habitación, pese a lo que le pasó ya estaba mucho mejor, era una mujer fuerte aunque no lo pareciera, y estaba arreglándose el pelo, cuando sintió una presencia atrás se giró y...

**Siento dejaros así pero no sé si leeis esta historia por lo que quiero al menos un review un favorite y un follow para continuar porque si no lo estare haciendo en vano :( No me odieis :( Os quiere Rachel xox**


End file.
